prepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Lista ogrodów zoologicznych
Poniżej znajduje się niepełna lista ogrodów zoologicznych na świecie: Afryka Egipt * Giza Zoo – Giza Republika Południowej Afryki * National Zoo – Pretoria * Johannesburg Zoo – Johannesburg * East London Zoo – East London Tanzania * Saa Nane Museum and Zoo – Mwanza Ameryka Południowa i Ameryka Centralna Argentyna * Buenos Aires Zoo – Buenos Aires Belize * Belize Zoo Brazylia * São Paulo Zoo – São Paulo Chile * Buin Zoo – Buin * Parque Metropolitano de Santiago – Santiago Gujana * Guyana Zoo – Georgetown Ameryka Północna Kanada Alberta * Calgary Zoo, Calgary, Alberta * Valley Zoo, Edmonton, Alberta Kolumbia Brytyjska * Greater Vancouver Zoo – Aldergrove, Kolumbia Brytyjska * Victoria Bug Zoo – Victoria, Kolumbia Brytyjska * Victoria Butterfly Gardens – Brentwood Bay, Kolumbia Brytyjska * British Columbia Wildlife Park – Kamloops, Kolumbia Brytyjska Ontario * African Lion Safari & Game Farm – Cambridge, Ontario * Toronto Zoo – Toronto, Ontario Quebec * Biodôme – Montreal, Quebec * Granby Zoo – Granby, Quebec * Jardin Zoologique du Québec – Quebec City, Quebec * Montreal Insectarium – Montreal, Quebec Meksyk * Chapultepec Zoo – Meksyk Stany Zjednoczone Alabama * Birmingham Zoo – Birmingham * Montgomery Zoo – Montgomery * Alabama Gulf Coast Zoo – Gulf Shores Alaska * The Alaska Zoo – Anchorage Arizona * Phœnix Zoo- Phoenix * Reid Park Zoo – Tucson * Arizona-Sonora Desert Museum- Tucson Arkansas * Little Rock Zoological Gardens – Little Rock Connecticut * Beardsley Zoo – Bridgeport Dakota Południowa * Bramble Park Zoo – Watertown * Great Plains Zoo and Delbridge Museum – Sioux Falls Dakota Północna * Chahinkapa Zoo – Wahpeton * Dakota Zoo – Bismarck * Red River Zoo – Fargo * Roosevelt Park Zoo – Minot Delaware * Brandywine Zoo – Wilmington Dystrykt Kolumbii (Waszyngton) * Smithsonian National Zoological Park – Waszyngton Floryda * Brevard Zoo – Melbourne * Busch Gardens – Tampa * Central Florida Zoo – Sanford * Disney's Animal Kingdom – Orlando * Jacksonville Zoological Gardens – Jacksonville * Lowry Park Zoo – Tampa * Miami MetroZoo – Miami * Palm Beach Zoo at Dreher Park – West Palm Beach * Santa Fe Community College Teaching Zoo – Gainesville * Sea World of Florida – Orlando * The ZOO – Gulf Breeze Georgia * Zoo Atlanta – Atlanta * The Parks at Chehaw – Albany Hawaje * Honolulu Zoo – Honolulu Idaho * Tautphaus Park Zoo – Idaho Falls * Zoo Boise – Boise Illinois * Brookfield Zoo – Brookfield * Cosley Zoo – Wheaton * Glen Oak Zoo – Peoria * Lincoln Park Zoo – Chicago * Henson Robinson Zoo – Springfield * John G. Shedd Aquarium – Chicago * Miller Park Zoo – Bloomington * Scoville Zoo – Decatur (Illinois) Indiana * Fort Wayne Children's Zoo – Fort Wayne * Indianapolis Zoo – Indianapolis * Potawatami Zoo – South Bend * Columbian Park Zoo – Lafayette * Mesker Park Zoo – Evansville Iowa * Blank Park Zoo – Des Moines Kalifornia * Chaffee Zoological Gardens – Fresno * Charles Paddock Zoo – Atascadero * Los Angeles Zoo – Los Angeles * Sacramento Zoo – Sacramento * Santa Barbara Zoological Gardens – Santa Barbara * San Diego Zoo i San Diego Wild Animal Park – San Diego * San Francisco Zoo – San Francisco * Sequia Park Zoo – Eureka * Coyote Point Museum – San Mateo * Happy Hollow Zoo – San Jose * The Living Desert – Palm Desert * Micke Grove Zoo – Lodi * Oakland Zoo – Oakland * Santa Ana Zoo – Santa Ana Kansas * Sedgwick County Zoo – Wichita * Zoo at Rolling Hills Wildlife Adventure – Salina * Hutchinson Zoo – Hutchinson * Lee Richardson Zoo – Garden City * Sunset Zoo – Manhattan * Topeka Zoological Park – Topeka Karolina Południowa * Riverbanks Zoo – Columbia * Greenville Zoo – Greenville Karolina Północna * North Carolina Zoo – Asheboro * Triangle Metro Zoo – Wake Forest * Western North Carolina Nature Center – Asheville Kentucky * Louisville Zoo – Louisville Kolorado * Cheyenne Mountain Zoo – Colorado Springs * Zoo w Denver (Denver Zoo) – Denver * Pueblo Zoological Gardens – Pueblo Luizjana * Audubon Zoo – Nowy Orlean * Zoo of Acadiana – Lafayette * Alexandria Zoo – Alexandria * BREC'S Baton Rouge Zoo – Baton Rouge Maine Maryland * The Maryland Zoo – Baltimore * Salisbury Zoo – Salisbury * Tristate Zoological Park – Cumberland Massachusetts * Buttonwood Park Zoo – New Bedford * Capron Park Zoo – Attleboro * Zoo New England – Boston Michigan * Detroit Zoo – Detroit * Binder Park Zoo – Battle Creek * John Ball Zoo – Grand Rapids * Potter Park Zoological Gardens – Lansing Minnesota * Como Zoo and Conservatory – St. Paul * Lake Superior Zoo – Duluth * Minnesota Zoological Gardens – Apple Valley Missisipi * Hattiesburg Zoo – Hattiesburg * Jackson Zoo – Jackson * Tupelo Buffalo Park and Zoo – Tupelo Missouri * Saint Louis Zoological Park – Saint Louis * Kansas City Zoological Park – Kansas City * Dickerson Park Zoo – Springfield Montana * ZooMontana – Billings Nebraska * Omaha's Henry Doorly Zoo – Omaha * Folsom Children's Zoo – Lincoln * Riverside Zoo – Scottsbluff Nevada New Hampshire New Jersey * Cape May County Park & Zoo – Cape May Courthouse * Bergen County Zoological Park – Paramus * Cohanzick Zoo – Bridgeton * Turtle Back Zoo – West Orange Nowy Meksyk * Alameda Park Zoo – Alamogordo * Rio Grande Zoo -Albuquerque * The Living Desert Zoo & Gardens – Carlsbad Nowy Jork * Bronx Zoo – Bronx * Buffalo Zoo – Buffalo * Catskill Game Farm – Catskill * Central Park Zoo – Manhattan * Queens Zoo – Queens * Prospect Park Zoo – Brooklyn * Rosamond Gifford Zoo – Syracuse * Ross Park Zoo – Binghamton * Seneca Park Zoo – Rochester * Staten Island Zoo – Staten Island * Trevor Zoo – Millbrook * Utica Zoo – Utica Ohio * Cincinnati Zoo and Botanical Garden – Cincinnati * Cleveland Metroparks Zoo – Cleveland * Columbus Zoo – Columbus * Toledo Zoo – Toledo * African Safari Wildlife Park – Port Clinton * Akron Zoo – Akron Oklahoma * Oklahoma City Zoo and Botanical Gardens – Oklahoma City * Tulsa Zoo and Living Museum – Tulsa * Little River Zoo – Norman Oregon * Oregon Zoo – Portland * Wildlife Safari – Winston Pensylwania * Philadelphia Zoo – Filadelfia * Pittsburgh Zoo & PPG Aquarium – Pittsburgh * National Aviary – Pittsburgh * Elmwood Park Zoo – Norristown * Erie Zoo – Erie * ZOOAMERICA – Hershey Tennessee * Chattanooga Zoo – Chattanooga * Knoxville Zoo – Knoxville * Memphis Zoo – Memphis * Nashville Zoo at Grassmere – Nashville Teksas * Abilene Zoological Gardens – Abilene * Dallas Zoo – Dallas * Fort Worth Zoological Park – Fort Worth * Gladys Porter Zoo – Brownsville * Houston Zoo – Houston * El Paso Zoo – El Paso * Caldwell Zoo – Tyler * Cameron Park Zoo – Waco * Ellen Trout Zoo – Lufkin * Fossil Rim Wildlife Center – Glen Rose * International Exotic Feline Sanctuary – Boyd * San Antonio Zoo – San Antonio * The Texas Zoo – Victoria * Austin Zoo – Austin * Moody Gardens – Galveston * Frank Buck Zoo – Gainesville Utah * Hogle Zoo * Willow Park Zoo – Logan * Tracy Aviary – Salt Lake City Vermont Waszyngton * Northwest Trek Wildlife Park – Eatonville * Point Defiance Zoo & Aquarium – Tacoma * Woodland Park Zoo – Seattle Wirginia * Virginia Zoo – Norfolk * Mill Mountain Zoo – Roanoke Wirginia Zachodnia * Oglebay's Good Zoo – Wheeling Wisconsin * Milwaukee County Zoo – Milwaukee * Vilas Zoo – Madison * Racine Zoo – Racine * North Eastern Wisconsin Zoo – Green Bay Wyoming Australia i Oceania Australia * Melbourne Zoo – Melbourne, Wiktoria * Healesville Sanctuary – Melbourne, Wiktoria * Werribee Open Range Zoo – Melbourne, Wiktoria * Adelaide Zoo – Adelajda, Australia Południowa * Monarto Zoo – Australia Południowa * Australia Zoo – Queensland * Taipan Zoo – Parramatta, Nowa Południowa Walia * Australian Reptile Park – Gosford, Nowa Południowa Walia * Perth Zoo – Perth, Australia Zachodnia * Taronga Zoo – Sydney, Nowa Południowa Walia * Western Plains Zoo – Dubbo, Nowa Południowa Walia Nowa Zelandia * Auckland Zoo – Auckland * Wellington Zoo – Wellington * Hamilton Zoo – Hamilton Azja Afganistan * Kabul Zoo – Kabul Bangladesz * Dhaka Zoo – Mirpur, Dhaka Chiny * Beijing Zoo – Pekin * Wolong Giant Panda Breeding Center – Syczuan Filipiny * Avilon Zoo – Rodriguez, Rizal Iran * Amol Zoo * Bandar Abbas Zoo * Darabad Zoo – Teheran * Isfahan Zoo * Tehran Zoo Indie * Nehru Zoological Park – Hyderabad * Indira Gandhi Park – Hyderabad * Jijamata Udyaan – Bombaj * Calcutta Zoological Park – Kalkuta * Mysore Zoo – Karnataka Indonezja * Ragunan Zoo – Dżakarta Izrael * Arena Tropical World – Herzliyya * Beer Sheba Municipal Zoological Garden – Beer Szewa * Children's Zoo – Kibbutz Sa'ad * Educational Zoo of the Haifa Biological Institute – Hajfa * Carmel Hai-Bar Nature Reserve – Hajfa * Hamat-Gader Crocodile Farm, Terrarium and Mini Zoo * Tisch Family Biblical Zoological Gardens – Jerozolima * Jerusalem Bird Observatory -Jerozolima * Monkey Park – Kfar-Daniel * Hai Park – Kiriat-Motzkin * Nir-David Australian Animal Park – Nir-David * Rishon Le-Zion zoo – Rishon Le-Zion * I. Meier Segals Garden for Zoological Research – Tel Awiw-Jafa * Zoological Center Tel Aviv Safari Park Ramat-Gan – Ramat Gan * Tel-Aviv Bird Park – Tel Awiw-Jafa * Petah Tikva Zoo – Petah Tikva Japonia * Chiba Zoological Park – Chiba * Higashiyama Zoo – Nagoja * Oji Zoo – Kōbe * Tama Zoo – Tokio * Tennoji Zoo – Osaka * Ueno Zoo – Tokio * Yokohama Zoo (Zoorasia) – Jokohama Malezja * Zoo Negara – Kuala Lumpur Pakistan * Lahore Zoological Garden – Lahaur Singapur * Singapore Zoological Gardens * Night Safari * Jurong BirdPark Tajlandia * Chiang Mai Night Safari * Chiang Mai Zoo * Dusit Zoo * Khao Kheow Zoo * Nakhon Ratchasima Zoo * Safari World * Songkhla Zoo Tajwan * Taipei Zoo – Tajpej Turcja * Ogród Zoologiczny w Ankarze – Ankara Europa Austria * Tiergarten Schönbrunn Zoo Vienna – Wiedeń * Tier- und Naturpark Schloss Herberstein, Herberstein Castle – Styria * Alpenzoo Innsbruck – Innsbruck * Haus des Meeres Vivarium Wien – Wiedeń * Zoo Salzburg – Salzburg * Tiergarten Hellbrunn – Salzburg * Zoo Schmieding Belgia * Planckendael Animal Park – Muizen, Mechelen * Antwerp Zoo – Antwerpia * Olmense Zoo – Olmen, Mol Bułgaria * Sofijski zoopark – Sofia * Zoopark Łowecz – Łowecz * Zoopark Plewen – Plewen Chorwacja * Zoologischer Garten Zagreb – Maksimir Park Czechy * Prague Zoo – Praga * Zoo Dvůr Králové nad Labem, Dvůr Králové nad Labem * Zoo Liberec, Liberec * Zoo Brno, Brno * Zoo Děčín, Děčín * Zoo Hluboká nad Vltavou - Ohrada, Hluboká nad Vltavou * Zoo Hodonín, Hodonín * Zoo Chomutov, Chomutov * Zoo Jihlava, Jihlava * Zoo Olomouc, Olomouc * Zoo Ostrava, Ostrava * Zoologická a botanická zahrada města Plzně, Plzeň * Zoo Ústí nad Labem, Ústí nad Labem * Zoopark Vyškov, Vyškov * Zoo Zlín - Lešná, Zlín Dania * Aalborg Zoo – Aalborg * Copenhagen Zoo – Kopenhaga * Ebeltoft Zoo – Ebeltoft * Givskud Zoo – Givskud * Odense Zoo – Odense * Randers Tropical Zoo – Randers Estonia * Tallinn Zoo – Tallinn Finlandia * Korkeasaari Zoo na wyspie koło Helsinek * Ranua * Ähtäri Francja * Jardin Zoologique d'Aclimatation de Paris – Paryż * Zoo de Vincennes – Vincennes Grecja * Attica Zoological Park – Ateny Hiszpania * Barcelona Zoo – Barcelona * Loro Parque – Teneryfa Holandia * Apenheul – Apeldoorn * Artis – Amsterdam * Diergaarde Blijdorp – Rotterdam * Burgers' Zoo – Arnhem * Noorder Dierenpark – Emmen * Bird park Avifauna – Alphen aan den Rijn * Dierenpark Amersfoort – Amersfoort * Dierenrijk Europa – Mierlo * Dolfinarium – Harderwijk * Ouwehands Dierenpark – Rhenen * Safaripark Beekse Bergen – Hilvarenbeek * Aqua Zoo – Leeuwarden Irlandia * Dublin Zoo -Dublin * Fota Island Wildlife Park Niemcy * Aachener Tierpark – Akwizgran * Zoologischer Garten Berlin – Berlin * Tierpark Carl Hagenbeck – Hamburg * Zoo Hanover – Hanower * Tiergarten Heidelberg – Heidelberg * Tierpark Hellabrunn – Monachium * Zoo Landau – Palatynat Norwegia * Kristiansand Dyrepark – Kristiansand * Namsskogan Familiepark * Polar Zoo – Bardu Polska Portugalia * Jardim Zoológico de Lisboa – Lizbona Rosja * Abakan "Wildlife Cente" – Abakan * Cheboksary Zoo – Czeboksary * Chita Zoo – Czyta * Ekaterinburg Zoo – Jekaterynburg * Ivanovo Zoo – Iwanowo * Kaliningrad Zoo -Kaliningrad * Kazan Zoo- Kazań * Khabarovsk Zoo – Chabarowsk * Krasnoyarsk park of Flory and Fauny "Roev Ruchei" * Leningrad Zoo – Sankt Petersburg * Lipetsk Zoo – Lipieck * Moscow Zoo – Moskwa * Novosibirsk Zoo -Nowosybirsk * Penza Zoo – Penza * Perm Zoo – Perm * Rostov-on-Don Zoo – Rostów nad Donem * Samara Zoo – Samara * Yakutsk Zoo – Jakuck Rumunia * Zoo Baneasa - Bukareszt Serbia * Palić Zoo – Palić – Subotica * Beogradski zoološki vrt – Belgrad Słowacja * Zoo Bojnice – Bojnice * Zoo Bratislava – Bratysława * Zoo Košice – Koszyce * Zoo Spišská Nová Ves – Spiska Nowa Wieś Słowenia * Ljubljanski živalski vrt – Lublana Szwajcaria * Basel Zoologischer Garten – Bazylea * Knies Kinderzoo – Rapperswil * Tierpark Dählhölzli – Berno * Tierpark Goldau – Goldau * Tierpark Lange Erlen – Bazylea * Wildpark Bruderhaus – Winterthur * Wildpark Langenberg – Langnau am Albis * Wildpark Peter und Paul – Sankt Gallen * Zürich Zoologischer Garten – Zurych Szwecja * Kolmårdens djurpark -Norrköping * Skansen- Sztokholm * Borås djurpark – Borås * Parken Zoo, Eskilstuna * Frösö Zoo – Frösön * Ölands Djur- och nöjespark – Färjestaden, Olandia * Ystad Djurpark – Ystad * Motala Zoo – Motala * Lycksele Zoo – Lycksele * Junsele Djur- och nöjespark – Junsele * Furuviksparken – Gävle * Gutezoo – Ljugarn * Nordens Ark – Åby * Skånes djurpark – Höör * Järvzoo – Järvsö Ukraina * Ogród Zoologiczny w Charkowie – Charków * Ogród Zoologiczny w Chersoniu – Chersoń * Ogród Zoologiczny w Czerkasach – Czerkasy * Ogród Zoologiczny w Jałcie – Jałta * Ogród Zoologiczny w Kijowie – Kijów * Ogród Zoologiczny w Mikołajowie – Mikołajów * Ogród Zoologiczny w Odessie – Odessa Węgry * Budapest Zoo & Botanical Garden – Budapeszt * Debrecen Zoo * Kittenberger Kálmán Zoo & Botanical Garden – Veszprém * Nyíregyháza Zoo * Wildlife Park of Miskolc * Xantus János Zoo – Győr * Zoo & Botanical Garden of Jászberény Wielka Brytania * Amazon World Zoo – Isle of Wight * Anglesey Sea Zoo – północna Walia * Blackpool Zoo – Blackpool, Lancashire * Bristol Zoo Gardens – Bristol * Chester Zoo – Chester, Cheshire * Colchester Zoo – Colchester, Essex * Drusillas Zoo Park – Alfriston, East Sussex * Dudley Zoo – West Midlands * Edinburgh Zoo – Edynburg * Glasgow Zoo Park – Glasgow * The Hawk Conservancy – Hampshire * Howletts Zoo – Canterbury * Jersey Zoological Park – Jersey * Knowsley Safari Park – Merseyside * London Zoo – Londyn * Longleat, Somerset * Marwell Zoological Park – Winchester, Hampshire * Monkey World – Dorset * Newquay Zoo – Kornwalia * Paignton Zoo, Paignton – Devon * Paradise Wildlife Park – Broxbourne * Port Lympne Zoo – Kent * South Lakes Animal Park -- Cumbria * Twycross Zoo – Leicestershire * Welsh Mountain Zoo – północna Walia * West Midland Safari Park – West Midlands * Whipsnade Wild Animal Park – Bedfordshire Włochy * Ogród Zoologiczny w Rzymie – Rzym * Ogród Zoologiczny w Mediolanie – Mediolan * Ogród Zoologiczny w Turynie – Turyn Interwiki *wikipedia:et:Loomaaedade loend *wikipedia:en:List of zoos *wikipedia:es:Anexo:Jardines zoológicos *wikipedia:eo:Listo de zoologiaj ĝardenoj *wikipedia:fr:Parcs zoologiques dans le monde *wikipedia:id:Daftar kebun binatang *wikipedia:hu:Állatkertek listája *wikipedia:nl:Lijst van dierentuinen *wikipedia:ja:動物園の一覧 *wikipedia:pt:Anexo:Lista de jardins zoológicos *wikipedia:ru:Список зоологических парков *wikipedia:simple:List of zoos *wikipedia:th:รายชื่อสวนสัตว์ *wikipedia:zh-yue:動物園一覽 !Lista ogrodów zoologicznych